Saving Solo
by Miarka
Summary: An in depth story of how Han's friends saved him from Jabba's palace. Also includes my character Myra. This is my frist proper story so please be kind.Feel free the revew. Enjoy.


The Millennium falcon flew towards Tatooine. Leia sat in a chair while Myra drove the ship (she was after all one of the most talented pilots in the rebel alliance.) Myra glanced at Leia she was unusually quiet, staring down at the floor with a look of sadness on her face. "It's going to be alright" Myra reassured her "Well it's easy for you isn't it, because the man you love isn't frozen the carbonate" Leia spat out at her. Myra looked thoughtful, keeping calm as Luke had taught her to. "Leia I don't feel the same way about Han as you do, god help me if I ever did, but Han was a good friend to me and Lando. I still respect him for everything he got us through." "It's not the same" said Leia quietly shaking her head "I know it isn't" Myra "but it is something."

The falcon landed by the moisture farm the two of them got out and were greeted by Chewbacca waiting by a speeder. Leia got out and dressed as Boushh she then chained up Chewie around the neck and readied the speeder. "Luke should be here by sunset" Myra told her "alright" replied Leia holding the bounty hunter helmet under her arm. "Good luck" "you too" Leia climbed into the speeder with Chewie, inserted the helmet onto her head and took off. Myra watched them disappear then turned and headed into the moisture farm. It was strange to think this had been Luke's home; Coruscant hadn't even been enough for Myra so it must have been absolutely unbearable for Luke to grow up here. She took some time looking around, then as the twins suns just began to set she sensed him coming. The force told her first and then in the distance Myra heard the sound of a ship. She rushed into the open to see Luke's ship flying towards her. It landed and then he climbed out.

The night grew dark around them but the air stayed warm. Myra stood at the opening in the wall that served as a window and looked out onto the courtyard below. Luke stood across the room from her deep in thought. He had never wanted to come back here but it had been a good place to stay. The two of them barely said a word to each other, not because they were angry or anything of that sort but simply because there was nothing to say. Myra waited; she would sense something she knew she would. Then late into the night she sensed it "Luke" she said turning "I know" Luke replied calmly "It's Han, isn't it?" Myra asked sitting down on a stool in front of him "Yes, he's out of the carbonate" Luke said staring straight ahead at the wall concentrating on the force. Luke straightened his head turned and then he walked out without a word. Myra sat on the stool thinking, this was hard for him waiting through the night with plan laid out for tomorrow. Luke wondered out into the courtyard he stood in the centre and looked up to the stars, several years ago Luke had done exactly the same as a farm boy and had dream of flying among those stars now here he stood a Jedi knight. Little had he known how much trouble flying among those stars would get him into. Luke surveyed the courtyard and then his eyes focused on Myra she had moved and was standing in an opening in the wall above him, a soft expression on her face. She was beautiful standing in the moonlight with her dark eyes resting on him and her black hair curling to her shoulders. No matter what kind of mess they ever got themselves into that hair always remained perfect Luke thought to himself. He then turned and walked back inside to meet Myra standing in a room filled with the old technology Luke had once used. "We should sleep I know" said Myra reading what he was about to say (her powers in reading the force had become incredible in the past year) Luke simply nodded and followed her into a spare bedroom. The two of them lay down to rest and pretended to be asleep, each one new the other was awake but did not speak. They needed to be strong with the force.

At that same moment in Jabba's palace Leia had been discovered freeing Han from the carbonate. Han had been sent off to the dungeons and Leia was bent over her hands chained while Twi'lek dancers forced a harsh metal bikini onto her in front of a jeering and laughing crowd.

The next morning Luke and Myra got up, prepared themselves and then went out to another speeder ready for them. They took off through the desert and stopped half a mile before Jabba's palace. They both got out and put on their cloaks, Myra starred up at the palace in the distance, she didn't like this place. The two of them readied themselves and started walking towards the palace.

Very early that morning a Twi'lek had come Leia and silently put a metal collar with a chain around Leia's neck she had then led Leia to the throne were Jabba was sleeping and told her quietly to sit there and also humbly advised her not to disturb anyone.

Luke and Myra approached the palace and were allowed entre. Two of the guards try to stop them entering Jabba's chambers but Luke calmly stifled them (he was a lot better a physically using the force than Myra was.) They were then approached by Bib Fortuna who also tried to stop them however he was weak minded and Myra convinced him to take them to Jabba using force powers (mind control was probably Myra's strongest force power.) the two of them were then taken to Jabba. Luke tried to negotiate with Jabba while Myra stood to the side "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me" Jabba laughed thuggishly and told Luke "Your mind powers will not work on me boy." "Nevertheless, I am taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my power" Said Luke starring at the vile creature with no hint of emotion on his face. After some time Jabba became angry Luke tried to shoot Jabba with a stolen blaster but was not quick enough. Jabba opened the trap door and Luke fell through. Myra was grabbed by Bib Fortuna and shoved ageist the hutt. Everyone watched as Jabba's Rancor tried to eat Luke however Luke was successful in killing it. In an outrage Jabba ordered Luke, Han and Chewbacca killed while Myra would join Leia in becoming a slave girl. The prisoners were brought onto a small ship whist Leia and Myra were brought onto the sail barge. Inside the sail barge away from the blistering heat Jabba ordered several of his hired thugs to strip Myra and dress her in a dance costume. This proved some difficulty as Myra refused to make it easy kicking several of the thugs in the head and shouting "I am not going to lose everything I have to that filthy slug." This was enjoyed at first by the crowd but after some minuets Myra still refused to give way. So she was brought down to the completely empty lower deck and was forced down and into a strapless silver metal bikini with black silk.

The sail barge started to move and a now surprisingly calm Myra was brought to the main deck with a fine silver chain around her ankle the chain was attached to Jabba's throne and Myra was pushed down by the cruel Hutt. As the sail barge approached the pit of Carkoon the ships slowed and Jabba's throne was moved closer to the windows. Leia watched nervously as Luke was moved along the plank. Myra shut her eyes to be content with the force and waited. Luke moved to the very end of the plank and jumped. Myra heard the cheering then suddenly the flash of lightsaber. Her eyes snapped open; sure enough Luke was on the ship below fighting with his lightsaber. Everyone on the barge ran about trying to control the prisoners. Leia and Myra ran to the throne and Myra smashed the lighting controls while Leia strangled Jabba the hutt in the darkened panic. As Leia chocked the hutt Myra kicked a panicking passerby in the head, stole his harpoon gun and blaster and charged out into the open (guess we now get it that Myra is very good at aiming at peoples head.) Once the deed of killing Jabba was done Leia belted up the stairs after Myra. Out in the open Luke was on the deck fighting several of Jabba's guards. Thinking quickly Myra chucked the harpoon gun to Leia yelling "Leia, get yourself out of here" Leia understood and aimed the gun at the small ship, fired and swung over to it. Myra started shooting at the guards leaving only one that Luke fort with his lightsaber. "Get the gun" Luke yelled and Myra ran to the gun "Point it at the deck" Myra turned the gun, Luke killed the last guard and grabbed a rope hanging from the barge "come on" he said and Myra grabbed onto him Luke kicked the gun and swung down to the small ship "let's go and don't forget the two droids" Luke said to Lando "we're on our way" said Lando using the ship to pick up the droids. The ship flew off back to the moisture farm as the sail barge exploded behind them.


End file.
